You Are (Not) Lucifer
by Depri Nemias
Summary: Angels...in this world angels are beings that's existance cannot be traced back to anything. Beings of destruction. There are a total of 18 known angels including the Lilin and Lilith. But there is one that was never known, one that still lives-sleeping in the bottom of the ocean. Considered the strongest and possibly one of the most beautiful angel and he has awoken.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Angels...in this world angels are beings that's existance cannot be traced back to anything. Beings of destruction. There are a total of 18 known angels including the Lilin and Lilith. But there is one that was never known, one that still lives-sleeping in the bottom of the ocean. Considered the strongest and possibly one of the most beautiful angel and he has awoken.

* * *

Chapter 1: The morning star stirs

 _'Wake up.'_ The voice of a female sounded. It was familiar to the figure in this white space. The figure was lying on the white nothingness as he carried on sleeping. Feeling exhausted. _'You have to wake up.'_ The voice sounded again. _'It's time.'_

 _'I can't right now.'_ The figure complained. _'I'm still tired, I need sleep.'_

 _'Please, you have to wake up.'_ The female voice begged as another figure appeared. Kneeling and holding the head of the one on the ground. _'They're already here. His children are here. You have to wake up!'_

 _'You promised.'_ The female told the other figure in the nothingness, as he started to stir. Her words finally reaching him. Now remembering what he had to do.

His red eyes shot opened.

His real eyes. As they glowed in the dark abyss. Other redlights started to glow on his body forming something smilar to a outline. On it's back, 4 black wings protuded from it. Glowing with red circuit like pattern.

He stood up and flew/swam in the liquid. Attempting to rise above and reach the light. That he was slowly gaining vision of. With barely any resistance he rose into the skys and let out a roar.

He has been recuperating for goodness knows how long and he felt like he was free. Somewhat. He looked at his onyx black hand, with the glowing lines. Which was also not connected to the other redlines. He then looked at his chest, noticing that a red orb was exposed. This is not good.

Still, he has a promise to keep. His red eyes closed as he tried to sense out the location of where he needed to be. It didn't take long. He looked in that direction preparing himself. Then he flew at ridiculous speeds.

* * *

It was dark at Tokyo-3, except the lights that is emitted by buildings and other flashing lights. Currently a gigantic creature was walking throught the city. It was black and had two masks on where it's face is supposed to be. In it's chest is a red orb that is somewhat protected by the spines that protrude around it.

As the gigantic behemoth, turned the corner a robot, the same size as it rose from the ground. A purple and green robot with a chord that came from it's back. It also had yellow eyes and had a horn on it's head.

In the cockpit of the mech was a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a button-up shirt with a blue undershirt and blue pants. On his head was a weird white headset. "Are you ready Shinji-kun?" A female voice asked from the boys intercomm.

Nervously gritting his teeth, Shinji nodded. "Yes, Misato-san." Hearing the boy's agreement, she ordered for the 'final safety locks' to be released. Outside of the mech, the locks that kept it in place, were released. The purple robot slouched as it loss it's support. Shinji unconciously keeping it from falling.

"Okay Shinji, just focus on walking for now." A different female voice, than with Misato, came through the intercomm. Shinji, still nervous, repeated 'walk' in his head as he mentally commanded the mech, which was able to put one foot in front of the other. "It walked!" The woman said in amazement.

However, almost like she jinxed, the robot tried to take another step it lost balanced and fell to the floor. Shinji grunted feeling the pain form falling. Then he heard load steps and looked up. He saw the masked being pickup the face of the mech, completely zoning out the voice of Misato telling him to get up.

With out problem, the angel lifted up the purple and green mech. Then it grabbed onto the left arm and with a literal surge of strength, it squeezed the arm, whilst pulling on it. Inside, the brown haired boy was holding his in pain, again ignoring the voice of Misato.

Soon enough the arm broke, with a sickening crunch. Seeing that the deed was done, the angel started to charge the 'lance' in it's arm, which propelled to hit the face of the eva. Luckily it held up. But it did it again and again and again, until it finally broke through the head.

Making the eva move back to it's launch pad. Blood then spewed out from the wound. The pilot inside was shellshocked. Holding his left eye as if it was really hurt. There was nothing coming from the intercomm this time, but he could hear the footsteps of the humanoid amphibian.

The long-limbed angel carried on walking, noticing that it's enemy is not standing. Then it sensed something.

Something familiar.

Looking towards the right it saw a red blur that grabbed onto it, peircing it's shield whilst it did so. Flying about 50 miles away the red blur slammed the amphibian into the ground, kicking up dust.

It was the same being from the ocean.

His red lines were glowing in the dark as it showed it's outline somewhat. The second giant that quickly stood up, stepped back in fear of the new titan that has appeared.

* * *

Feeling the shudders from, what is presumed to be, an explosion. A blue haired, red coat wearing female, quickly asked what happened. "It seems that something has intercepted the angel and sent it to the plains, Captain Misato." Said Hyuga Matoko, one of the computer technicians.

"Give me visual of the area." Misato ordered, as she wondered what had attacked the 3rd angel. Maya nodded and got into a camera that was close to the area, putting it on screen. When the video was shown, almost everyone's eyes widened in surprise at what they saw. Except for the man at the back, who just narrowed his eyes.

"A second angel?" Spoke a blonde haired woman, that is known as Dr. Akagi, who observed the back of a humanoid creature in black and red, with 4 wings sprouting from it's back. Which were covered in red lines in a circuit like fashion.

"It seems to be." Misato grimaced as this could be bad news for them. Their Eva was out of commision and now they have two angels to go against. She stared hard as the wings on the red and black angel, retreated into it's back.

Unexpectedly the black angel let out a blood curdling shriek. Or roar as it seemed to be a mix of the both. Either way, the people were even more surprised as the black titan through a punch at the mask wearing angel. It was stopped for a moment, but the shield was easily broken and the attack still landed.

"Did that angel just attack the other angel!" Shigeru, another worker at the terminals in the office.

"Does that mean it's on our side?" Asked an optimistic worker called Ibuki Maya. Staring at the image in shock.

"No. Just because it attacked the other angel, doesn't imply that it's on our side. It might have it's own agenda." The blue haired captain said. However, it would be a lie to say that she didn't want the titan on their side, or at least not against them.

Currently the two titans were still fighting, with masked one on the losing side. It jumped back to gain distance as it held it's right arm as the tip of the lance glowed purple. It shot out clearly aimed for the other giants head. The lance shot out and it was fast. Despite this, the glowing red titan was still able to grab it as well as breaking it, whilst still running.

Once reaching the masked angel, the black giant stabbed the broken lance into it's owner's body. Peircing to the other side. Not even noticing the pain the 3rd angel raised it's other arm to use it's lance. The unknown angel tried to grab the arm, but was stopped by the left hand of the 3rd angel.

Immediately the 3rd angel activated the lance and it was able to hit the angel. Grazing it's left eye as blood dripped down the face of the redlined angel. Who opened it mouth and bit the other angels arm. Biting down hard, it used it's mouth to pull tearing the 3rd angels arm clean off. It screeched.

"That...was brutal." Dr. Akagi commented as the 3rd angel's blood spewed. She watched as the unknown angel bit down on the arm to break it and releasing it to the ground. It turned it's head towards his enemy.

It ran towards the still shrieking angel, grabbed it's shoulder and ripped it off. Creating another gory display of blood. Now armless it tried to use it's newly evolved attack that it created, but was to late as it's was grabbed by a hand. Crushing it mask slight. The red angel then grabbed the orb in the 3rd angel chest and pulled.

Seeing that it's chance of survival was zero, the amphibian angel tried to commit suicide. And hopefully destory the angel as well.

It exploded and the cameras was cut off.

* * *

In the outside, on the outskirts of the city. A gigantic cross made from an explosion was reaching the sky, scorching the ground and creating a shockwave that reached miles. At the center of it was an greatly damaged angel, but still alive.

The cross disappated and the titan in the middle was looking at it's hand, with it's narrowed, almost glaring the healing arm. As if it disapproves. Then suddenly a fist came close to hitting it, but was stopped by a shield. The green and purple Eva was moving again.

The mech healed it's arm as it kept hitting the shield. Then it cracked and the angels red eyes widened, but was immediately punched to the floor.

Before the angel could respond, unit 01 was already over him with a fist raised. Luckily the angel dodged by moving it's head. It then grabbed the unit's arm and face. Forcing it to the side.

Holding the berserking mech to the ground. The black angel sensed that someone was in there and thought, _'You will do fine.'_ He grabbed the nape of the robot and and pulled of the armour. Seeing a cylindrical object he pulled it out and held it in his hands. _'The lilin is in there.'_ Then the angel glowed a white and then red, shrinking to the size of a teenage human male.

The male, had black and red eyes. He was also not wearing any clothes. Walking towards the cylindrical objected, it teared the hatch off to create an entrance and orange liquid poured out. He stepped inside to see Shinji waking up from the noise. The brown haired boy looked back to see the male and was alarmed. "Who are you?" he asked.

He was not answered as the red eyed male carried on walking towards him. The male then reached into his chest, whiched turned into the same orange liquid in the objected. A red orb came out of the chest as the male carried on walking.

"What is that?" Shinji asked again. Still not answered. "What are you doing?" The brunette was starting to get nervous now as the male carried on walking towards him. Backing up a bit his back met the wall. "Stay away." The black haired male still came closer. "Stay away!" He still came closer. "STAY AWAY!" He was standing in front of Shinji now as the red eyed adolecent looking being brung his hand to Shinji's chest.

The same hand with the red orb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shinji screamed, as the orb started to dig into his body. It was painful.

The brunette tried to stop the other male, but he wasn't strong enough and the orb carried on diggin into his chest. It was reaching the heart. The pain becoming unbearing he blacked out. The last thing he saw was the male turning into the orange liquid and going into his chest.

Gray eyes shot open as they stared into the ceiling above. He was in a hospital. That was what the ceiling told him. The boy sat up as he raised his hand to his chest. Feeling some sort of phantom pain there. He then went back into bed to stare at the white ceilings again. "The ceilings unfamiliar." He said.

* * *

Omake: How I imagine Shinji with balls.

Oh how he hated the face in front him. Standing far above like he was better. That damned man, who left him after his mother died. He always wondered why he had left him. And when he found out why. He hated him. With pure rage he hated him. Ikari Shinji hates his father with a vengeance. The fact that he even has to see his face makes him angry. How dare he show his face after abondoning him.

"So," He glared at the man standing on the platform. "Why do you want me here, huh? Do you suddenly miss me after abandoning me?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and malice as he glared holes into the head of the NERV commander.

"I have found a purpose for you." He said.

"Oh and what is it?" The brunette asked, despite already knowing what he wanted.

"I need you to pilot the Eva."

"No" The bearded man carried on staring at the 3rd child.

"So you are willing to condemn all of humanity just beca-"

"YES!" Shinji cut him off. "And do you know why. It's because you abandoned me. You left me. Saying that I had no use and would get in your way." He shouted at the man who was still calm. "How young do you think I was back then? Do you even remember? Do you have any idea what it did to my phyche? DO YOU?" He asked not expecting them to be answered. "Of course not, why would you care. You don't seem to have heart now do you. Did you even feel anything when my mother died?" The commander twitched slightly, but was went unnoticed. "Well, DID YOU!?" He asked again. "So yes, I would condemn all of humanity and you know what Ikari Gendo? It's your fault."

It was childish. It was stupid. He knew that. He knew that perfectly. But he didn't care. All Ikari Shinji wanted to do was to spite the man in front of him. Because with every fibre of his being he hated. He wanted him back to pilot a stupid robot. Well he came back with a vengeace and he loved this moment. "I see. Very well then, send in the 1st child." Ikari Gendo said to the camera next to him.

Soon afterwards a girl with light blue her came in with bandaged and barely capable of sitting up. _'Is she going to pilot that thing, in her state.'_ The brunette wondered, _'Ikari Gendo you cruel bastard.'_ Then again, he's just as cruel as the man up there for letting this happen in the first place. Suddenly the entire place shook, making multiple beams fall where the girl is.

Reacting on instinct he rushed to her help, knowing that he would be crushed as well. Then out of the blue the mechs arm raised itself up to protect them. The was shocked voices that questioned how this was possible. But he ignored that for now. "Oi bastard of father." Shinji shouted. "I'll pilot the thing, but for the record. It's not for humanity. And it's most definitely not for you." Giving the one last glare Shinji went to pilot the Eva.

* * *

Author's Note: There we go. The first chapter of a new fanfic. It has 2k words not including the omake and A/N. But yea I just had to get this story out, since it just leave me alone. Especially now that I'm watching Evangelion again. Well hopefully I'm not going to be biting off more than I can chew, but hey you won't know how far you'll get till you try.

Also who do you think the black haired and red eyed male is. This should be an easier one than finding out what Shirou is. If you get the reference thanks for reading this as well. Love you guys. There's also the voice that was in his head. Who was that. Who knows. We'll find. Or if you figure it out. It's a pretty easy one as well.

Talking of which, the male that I keep talking about is not speaking any of the human languages, it's just translated for veiwing sakes and you.

Well that should be all. So see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I feel strange

"The ceilings unfamiliar." The boy with brown hair said as he laid in the hospital bed. "No...that's not important." He said as he sat up looking at the sheets of the bed in thought. "I don't know my name?" He said, realizing what's been bugging him. _'A lapse in memory?'_ He thought as he sat up from the bed.

He then looked towards the clipboard at the end of the bed and took it off. _'Ikari Shinji.'_ That was his name. Strange he doesn't remember it being his name, nor a lot a things that come with it. Unconciously the boy raised his right hand towards his ear. Pointing the index finger to the canal of the ear, he felt something travel though it and into his brain.

It triggered the memories of Ikari Shinji.

 _'So that is my name.'_ A feeling of epiphany came into Shinji's head. He then remembered the black haired male that went into the pilot cockpit. _'Who was he?'_ The brown haired boy remembered him pulling out a red orb from his chest and then putting it in Shinji's own. _'It looked like the one Sachiel had.'_

He blinked in surprise. Who was Sachiel. Was that the angel?. Shinji shook his head and looked at the door to his left. Walking bare feet towards it, he went to turn the knob. Then it turned by it self when his hand was a centimeter away from it. He blinked in surprise again as he looked at his hand in wonder. Then he realized. "I'm surprisingly calm about this."

Ignoring it, he just walked towards the window to stare out at the horizen. He frowned. Not at the view, but at the feeling that he felt. He was feeling strange and unexplainable. Something felt terribly different than before. He looked at his hands and thought back to the door knob. _'Did I do that?'_ Shinji thought. Then he wondered about how he triggered his memories. _'How was I able to do that?"_ His eyes narrowed.

This was all very strange to him.

Suddenly he heard the clatter of wheels to his left, but when he looked, nothing was there. The brunette tilted his head slightly and thought that it was just his imagination. He heard the noise again and saw that there two doctors moving a stretcher. On the stretcher was a blue haired girl, with red eyes wrapped in bandages.

"Lili." Shinji's eyes widened and immediately narrowed again. He shook his head _'No. That was Rei.'_ Then blinked in confusion. _'Who's Lili?'_ He carried on staring at the direction the Doctors and Rei disappeared to, not noticing the nurse that was standing behind him.

"Your Ikari Shinji, correct." She asked, which Shinji nodded to.

* * *

In the lobby of the hospital a blue haired woman stood wearing a red coat and a black dress, that had a short skirt. Which also showed some cleavage. The woman, Misato was waiting for her charge that was just allowed out of the hospital.

Misato's mouth thinned. Whilst Shinji didn't take any actual damage, or at least not too severe. His mental health might not be the same. Even if the angels spear didn't physically destroy his arm. The nerves will still transmit to his brain and it would he would feel the pain. There's also the fact that his mental stability wasn't the greatest to begin with.

However she stopped thinking about that after the blue haired woman noticed the boy, in the corner of her. Shinji was still wearing his usual clothes, white button-up t-shirt and blue pants. Once he reached her, his face scrunched up slightly in thought. "Mi...sato-san, right?"

The woman smiled and wrapped one arm around the boys neck. "Come on now, don't tell me you forgot who I am already." She dragged the boy along who only apologized to the woman. "Well then let's go, your coming with me to my house." Shinji let out a yelp as he was pushed into the car. "Yep, your coming to live with little old me." Misato joyfully, igniting the car and going off into the road.

It was surprisingly work despite the fact that it was practically destroyed. There scrapes on every inch of the car and multiple peices of it were missing. Shinji was pretty sure that it wasn't safe to drive the car, especially not with Misato driving the damn thing. She was goddamn speeding through the freaking road. So damn fast that he actually felt nervous and started holding on to the sides.

How is this woman not in jail?

Thinking about the brunette remembered a picture that the blue haired sent, with an arrow pointing towards her breast. Which also said look here. Yea, Shinji was pretty sure you don't do that with a minor. He was also pretty sure that it would put her in prison. Again he asks the same question in his head.

They didn't talk for most of the journey and the sun was starting to set. Giving the sky an orange hue. Shinji rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared into the sunset. He frowned slightly, for reasons unknown to him. The ride was a lot calmer now as they on a mountain road and there won't many cars for the reckless driver to dodge.

Misato looked at her new roommate who was still staring out the window. It was a bit difficult to arrange the paperwork for Shinji to live with her, but she made it in the end. He was originally going to live buy himself in an apartment provided by NERV. Obviously she didn't agree. The red wearing woman also knew that the brunette would just roll with it, judging from his personality.

She looked back out into the window as she saw a cliffside veiwing area. She smiled. _'This would be good for him.'_ The woman slowed down the car as she neared the cliffside. This was easily noticed by the boy sitting next to her. "Misato-san, why are we stopping?" Shinji gave a questioning look as she parked the car and got out of the car. Shinji doing the same.

"I wanted to show you something good." Misato winked at him, walking near the edge, Shinji followed her. They both looked off into the horizon with Tokyo-3 in veiw.

"If it's the sunset your talking about; then it's beautiful, but I prefer the sunrise." Shinji stated, not entirely sure what Misato was trying to show him. Said person was looking at her watch.

"It's almost time." Before he can question what she meant, Shinji heard alarms blaring in the distance, as multiple hatches started to open up and from there buildings started to sprout out from it. Entire skyscrapers came out as the brunettes eyes widened at the veiw. Misato only smiled at the small change in expression by the teen. "So what do you think?"

"It's...awe-inspiring." Shinji smiled, somewhat surprising Misato with the sudden change. But she quickly changed her shocked face into a smile. Proud of her work she looked back at the buildings that have all emerged.

After that they went back into the car to drive to her apartment with Shinji keeping that same smile all the way. Which made Misato herself smile. Arriving in the city she made way to a convenient store to buy groceries. Which mainly consisted of beer and premade food, which Misato defended. The trip was short and they arrived at Misato's apartment soon after leaving.

His first impression of it? "It's filthy." Shinji droned at the gigantic mess that is now apparently his home. There were cans of beer all over the place, with stacks of plastic containers for the microwaved food. The floor was completely filled with trash, that he could barely walk around without tripping. It aslo happens that some of Misato's laundry was around the place. Including her underwear.

"Sorry, this place is a little dirty right now." Misato shouted from the other room. That was a big understatement. It was like a pigsty in here. Shinji sighed and started cleaning up the apartment, picking up the random items that doesn't look important and put them into a bin bag. After that he started picking up her underwear to throw into the basket that he find.

Sadly Misato came in at the same time and she stared at Shinji for a moment before gaining a sly smile on her face. "Well aren't you the daring one Shinji, should I be worrying for myself?" She teased with Shinji giving a deadpan face.

"And this is coming from the woman, whom I recall, gave me a picture with an arrow putting to your chest. If anything I should be the one worried about myself." Shinji ranted, with his face deadpanning more with every word. Misato pouted at his comeback and proceeded to plop herself down on a chair. "What your not gonna help clean your mess?"

"Well, it looks like your doing fine on your own." The bluenette said, looking at the already surprisingly clean room. Shinji sure worked fast. Putting away the last bit of garbage and putting the bin bags by the door to throw out later. "Well now that your finished, let's get something to eat."

* * *

Shinji sighed as he relaxed in the hot water. After eating the premade dinner, that wasn't too bad, he went off to take a bath. He also encountered Pen-pen, apparently a warm water penguin that is somehow surviving in Misato's house, specifically Misato's, living in the extra fridge in the house. _'She was pretty nice though.'_ The brunette smiled. It was more than what he could say about his father, if he remember correctly.

Quite the bastard he was.

Talking of memories, the grey eyed teen looked at his right hand that triggered his memories. Well more like resurface, but that's just technicalities. He also thought to what he did with the door knob back at the hospital. Twisting with out touching. Then hearing something from outside, what he presumes to be, the normal hearing range. "I wonder if could do it again." Shinji looked at the bottle of shampoo near him and started to stare intensely at it. After a few seconds...

Nothing happened.

Shinji sighed and let himself sink into the water to ignore his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see the moving surface of the waters above him. He then felt a strange feeling of familiarity. Like he has done this before. His eyes started to get heavy and he felt them droop slightly until everything became black. He started to hear a voice. A females voice. It was...beautiful and relaxing. It was soothing.

 _"Your still alive. That's good."_

 _'Who are you?' Shinji asked._

 _"But why have you inhabited this boys body,_ Shinji! _?"_

 _'What are you talking about and why did you sound different?'_

 _"I see, very well then._ Shinji! _I will leave you to it."_

 _'No wait, I need to know; who are-'_

"SHINJI." The voice of Misato yelled. Muffled by the water in his ear. His eyes shot open and he accidently took a small breathe of the water. Shinji immediately rised out of the water, coughing. "Shinji are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just getting out." The brunette wheezed between coughs as he got out of the tub. He got his pajamas, after drying himself. Misato was outside the bathroom looking at him with smile, before she beckoned him to follow her, which he did.

"This will be your room." Sliding open the doors Shinji saw the room that he would be sleeping in. It was pretty spacious with a bed in the corner and multiple boxes lying around, that he should be his. "I know it's a bit bare right now, but you can decorate it however you like once you get the chance." Misato told him as he entered the room to have a closer 'feel'. "Hey Shinji." He nodded as reponse. "Welcome home."

The brunette blinked in surprise before he smiled. "Glad to be home."

"Good night." She said, which Shinji repeated. Smiling she closed the door and left for own room. Still smiling himself the brunette moved to the bed and laid on top off it. Looking upon the ceiling like the time he did in the hospital.

"The ceiling's unfamilair." He said, before he turned on his side to sleep.

"Meh, I can get used to it."

* * *

Author's note: Second chapter. Not as long as I want it to be, but it was more or less setup and getting somethings down. Yeah this chapter doesn't really have too much going on and isn't as long as I want it to be and I don't have an omake. So yea, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. So uh what do you think of this chapter, is it good or bad.

And sorry if the A/N is a bit lack luster since I have nothing to write for this one.

So uhh, I guess I'll see you later? Bye.


End file.
